Gene Bertoncini
Gene Bertoncini (born 6 April 1937) is an American jazz guitarist. video:Romero Lubambo, Gene Bertoncini, and Ken Hatfield - "What's New" Bertoncini was born in New York City, where he was raised in a musical family. His father played guitar and harmonica. Bertoncini began playing guitar at age seven and by age sixteen was appearing on television. He graduated from high school and attended the University of Notre Dame, where he obtained a degree in architecture. Summerfield, Maurice. 1998. The Jazz Guitar: Its Evolution, Players and Personalities Since 1900. United Kingdom: Ashley Mark Publishing Bertoncini resides in New York City. Early in life, Bertoncini had lessons with Johnny Smith. After college Bertoncini moved to Chicago where he became immersed in the jazz scene, working with Carmen McRae. He returned to New York and played with vibraphonist Mike Mainieri and then played in one of Buddy Rich's ensembles. Bertoncini's career has included playing with Benny Goodman, Wayne Shorter, Hubert Laws, Paul Desmond, Tony Bennett, Lena Horne, Nancy Wilson, Vic Damone, and Eydie Gorme among others. Bertoncini had a long-running duo with bassist Michael Moore. He was part of the staff orchestras on shows featuring Merv Griffin, Jack Paar and The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson. After hearing a Julian Bream record at the advice of Chuck Wayne, Bertoncini began studying classical guitar and brought the instrument into playing jazz. For some eighteen years, Bertoncini played Sunday and Monday evenings at the Bistro La Madeleine on West 43rd St. in New York City. Bertoncini has been on the faculties of Eastman School of Music, the New England Conservatory, New York University and the Banff School of Fine Arts in Alberta, Canada. Gene Bertoncini is on the faculty of William Paterson University in Wayne, New Jersey. He is also on the staff of the Tritone Jazz Fantasy Camps. Reception Review of Acoustic Romance and The Good Stuff: A Tribute to Charlie Byrd: "While electric instruments dominate the jazz guitar world, a minority of players choose to use the acoustic nylon-string, not only for its sonic properties but also because it more agreeably supports fingerstyle technique, which opens up a whole spectrum of musical possibilities not otherwise obtainable. One of the finest players among this discerning breed is Gene Bertoncini, whose command of harmony and texture can transform even the most mundane tune into an intriguing, multidimensional masterpiece, something he does with certainty on both Acoustic Romance and The Good Stuff, varying projects that showcase the scope of his considerable abilities." (Jim Ferguson, JazzTimes)[http://jazztimes.com/articles/14402-acoustic-romance-gene-bertoncini JazzTimes review of Acoustic Romance and The Good Stuff] by Jim Ferguson (retrieved 3 October 2011) Review of Body and Soul: "Gene Bertoncini--who plays the nylon-string acoustic guitar with his fingers, a situation ideally suited for solo work--creates sounds that are refined, elegant, and complex. His playing works a tune from the inside, fully exploring its harmonic, melodic, and textural implications much like a classical composer develops an idea on paper." (Jim Ferguson, JazzTimes)[http://jazztimes.com/articles/8046-body-and-soul-gene-bertoncini JazzTimes review of Body and Soul] by Jim Ferguson (retrieved 3 October 2011) Review of Just the Two of Us: "This album, recorded live in 1998, pairs not only two masters of the guitar, but also two distinctly different instruments and approaches. Bertoncini employs a nylon-string with fingerstyle technique akin to that of a classical player, while Wilkins uses a traditional archtop electric and essentially is a pick specialist. The net outcome is intricate, spontaneous music that is frequently brilliant in both conception and execution." (Jim Ferguson, JazzTimes)[http://jazztimes.com/articles/11630-just-the-two-of-us-gene-bertoncini-jack-wilkins JazzTimes review of Just the Two of Us] by Jim Ferguson (retrieved 3 October 2011) Discography *1963: Macanudo - Ahmad Jamal *1968: Manhattan Serenade - Earl Coleman *1968: The Winter Consort *1970: Afro-Classic - Hubert Laws (CTI) *1970: Bridge Over Troubled Water - Paul Desmond (CTI) *1970: Odyssey of Iska - Wayne Shorter (Blue Note) *1971: The Rite of Spring - Hubert Laws (CTI) *1971: Gilberto with Turrentine - Astrud Gilberto (CTI) *1972: The Two Headed Freap - Ronnie Foster (Blue Note) *1973: Carnegie Hall - Hubert Laws (CTI) *1973: Blues Farm - Ron Carter (CTI) *1973: Skylark - Paul Desmond (CTI) *1974: In the Beginning - Hubert Laws (CTI) *1976: A Piece Of The Apple - New York Mary *1977: Bridges - with Michael Moore *1984: Close Ties - with Michael Moore *1986: O Grande Amor - with Michael Moore *1987: Strollin' - with Michael Moore *1989: Two In Time - with Michael Moore *1993: Acoustic Romance *1993: Jobim: Someone to Light Up My Life *1996: My Life *1999: Body and Soul *2000: Just The Two Of Us - with Jack Wilkins *2002: Meeting of the Grooves - with Frank Vignola *2005: Quiet Now *2008: Concerti *2007: Floating on the Silence - with Tom Wolfe (Summit Records) *2008: Smile - with Roni Ben-Hur (Motéma Music) References External links *Tritone Jazz Fantasy Camps *Audio interview with Gene Bertoncini *New York Times review of Gene Bertoncini *WPUNJ.edu Category:Guitarists